Snuggling on the sofa
by tonstar17
Summary: Leonard and Penny enjoying an intimate moment on the sofa, Lenny Week Day Four: Prompt. Snuggling.


They snuggled on penny's sofa blanket draped over their knees with her laptop looking at photographs of them taken over the years comfortably in each other's company. Penny is resting her head on his chest while Leonard had his hand through her armpit intertwining her left hand with his.

He Stroke her shoulder with his other hand and gave her a light kiss on the top of the forehead. Penny loved it when he did that.

Leonard just smiled at her. Without saying anything, he just wanted to get closer and play it cool.

Penny sighed in relieved. These moment was what she enjoyed the most after a hard day at work and coming home to Leonard and snuggling on the sofa. She called it their snuggle time to just fooling around or watching their favorite show. She cherishes this moment.

"You look so cute in this one." Pointing at a picture of Leonard asleep with his mouth slightly opened.

"It's beggar belief that you have this obsession with taking pictures of me when I'm asleep."

"That's because I love watching you sleep and the way you cuddle me like you are protecting me."

"I try my best and because I love being close to you."

"You are a sweet man Leonard Hofstadter."

"Hey, Dr to you." He grinned at her.

"Sorry, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. Happy!" She smirked at him.

"I'm now. You are amazing women Penny," pulling her in for a quick kiss."

"Thank you, sweetie, so do you want to watch a movie?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Love actually" she winks at him. He just smiled and nodded.

Penny put away her laptop away while Leonard retrieved the DVD and slid it into the player. They snuggled into each other as the movie began. At some point during the film, she rested her head on his lap while he stroked the small of her back, her shoulders, and her hair. Soon enough they ended up in a spooning position.

She lies on her side, facing away from him, his chest up against her back. Their bodies facing the same direction, as Leonard instinctively puts his arms around her. He rests his chin on her shoulders, bringing their faces closer together as they continued watching the movie.

After the film ended penny turned to face Leonard they had been cuddling for a while she locked eyes with him. Locking eyes their arms went around each other, she moved closer and put her hand on his cheek and pull him toward her and continue to lock eyes as she kissed him. He lean in to kiss her lips, it was a soft, passionate kiss he held the kiss for a few seconds and pulled away while eyes still locked on each other. They took breaks between kisses to cuddle. She put her hand on his chest caressing it and his neck. She changed position and sat on his lap playing with his hair.

It was a very close intimate moment, and Penny couldn't be happier. Leonard made her feel so comfortable. And she loved kissing him. She just wanted to show him her true feelings just like Leonard always made her feel like the most important person wherever they were.

Leonard loved cuddling with his favorite person in the whole world. He loved it when she was so playful and intimate with him. He kissed her lightly on the neck and ran his fingers through her hair. He was enjoying this pleasurable experience. He rubs on her thigh for more it gave him the freedom to do a lot of cuddling in a variety of ways. Their desires and intimate caressing, touch, and light kisses were causing sexual arousal in them. They decided to move it to the bedroom and continue in Leonard and Penny style. Their love for each other grows stronger, and their hearts melt together. Bodies and souls in one. Every word and every touch fuel their passion flame.

"Leonard I want you to know that I will be yours, and you will be mine forever,"

"And we will be one." He spooned her and whispered in her ears.

"I wish I could see through your eyes, so I know what you like to see. I wish I knew your wishes, so I could give you everything you want." She turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"You are the sweetest man in the whole wide world. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Penny.


End file.
